Fiends
by Festacia
Summary: Classic Teacher/Student romance with slight twists. Set in the Harry Potter world but crosses over with Lord of the Rings using it as Englands history.


It was Natalya's eleventh birthday and Dameon stood at the door. She had no friends, save for the one's she had made up, so perhaps she was expecting the delivery of more presents, for she looked less than thrilled when one of the house elves answered the door and a stranger entered. There was a rustle of footsteps as Natalya's parents came to the door to greet Dameon. Natalya was staring up at them from her place on the couch where she had just finished drawing. She observed the stranger as a young man dressed entirely in black, with pale skin and hair the color of a raven's wing just above his ears. Her parents were smiling, the man was not.  
  
"Darling," her mother said, "we'd like you to meet someone very special."  
  
Eleven year old Natalya blinked, and went back to shading in the charcoal picture she had drawn of a snake devouring a rat.  
  
"Honey," said her father, "this is rather important, couldn't you stop drawing for just a little while?"  
  
Like the spoiled brat she was, she said nothing and continued to shade. Dameon walked across the room to the couch and sat down next to her. He peered over the drawing making her quite uncomfortable. As she began to darken the rats fur, his hand shot out and snatched the charcoal from her. She hissed like an angry kitten and tried to grab it.  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"No. It's very rude to ignore company that has come just for you Natalya." He twirled the charcoal between his fingers.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
Dameon smiled momentarily. "I know lots of things about you. Your favorite color, your favorite story, even the name of your best friend."  
  
"You're lying. I don't have any friends."  
  
"Well then, I guess Leila doesn't exist."   
  
He smirked at her, having named her latest imaginary friend. She gasped slightly, as if her deepest secret had been revealed. Her anger dissipated quickly though, and she began grabbing at the charcoal once more. He reached out his hand and let her grab at it, but when he opened his hand, it held no charcoal. Now it held only her hand. He shook it gently.  
  
"My name is Dameon Sauroman," he said, now opening his other hand, to which he had magically switched the charcoal. He showed it to her in a rather condescending manner and smiled a very evil grin at her. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Natalya."  
  
Her frustration could be seen easily in her scowl.  
  
"Give-that-back!"   
  
"I-said-NO! Not until you apologize for being so inconsiderate."  
  
Natalya's eyes widened and flared at this stranger's bold attempt to make her apologize to him.  
  
"Father!" She shot a desperate glance back to her father who shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
  
"Sweetie, maybe you should apologize. That wasn't very nice of you."  
  
Natalya scowled and looked back to Dameon. He smiled at her again; it was a wicked smile, a powerful smile, a triumphant smile.   
  
"Forget it," she said in defiance.  
  
"Alright," replied the Dameon. "No charcoal for you."  
  
"I don't care. I have more."  
  
"Then I guess you won't mind if I keep this." He twirled the charcoal once and pocketed it in his long black cloak. He smiled at her once more. Natalya didn't seem to be able to handle another smile after this one. She cringed with agony. Everything about Dameon seemed to agitate her. Even his smile was insulting.  
  
At that moment, Dally, their head house elf stepped out and announced that dinner was ready and would be served in the main dining hall. Dameon stood up.   
  
"Wonderful!" he beamed. " I'm famished."  
  
Natalya looked back to her parents once more.  
  
"You mean he's staying for dinner!?" she screeched.  
  
Her father smiled gently. "Oh yes. We have much to discuss. Please Mr. Sauroman, follow me."  
  
Dameon followed Mr. MacShane through a double doorway where dinner was being served. Mrs. MacShane watched her daughter apprehensively.  
  
"Please dear, come eat. This is extremely important."  
  
Seeing that this was a lost battle, Natalya sighed and followed her mother into the dining hall. She sat down in her usual spot at the dining table. Dameon was sitting across from her staring her into silence. The rest of dinner was eaten in the same fashion, Dameon's eyes somehow keeping Natalya from complaining. They reminded her of the sea, which seemed so faded in her memory, yet so vivid when she looked at him.   
  
For as long as Natalya had lived, she had gotten everything she ever wanted. She had toys, games, pets (which never lasted long), vacations, food; she had house elves to wait on her, several rooms all to herself, and all the money she could possibly want. She always had the best of everything.  
  
After their plates were all cleared and the food was all eaten and the house elves made busy once more, Mr. MacShane's eyes finally turned to the birthday girl. "Well Natalya, I say that you ought to find out what we've been waiting to tell you," said her father. "Your mother and I have been thinking about it for quite some time now, and we've decided that we don't want to send you to Hogwarts."   
  
Ah yes, the most famous wizardry school in that part of Europe. The MacShane's were a pureblood wizarding family who had long ago settled deep in the countryside of England where they could go about their ways unnoticed. It was customary, at the age of eleven for a young wizard or witch to be sent to Hogwarts so that they may learn the fine art of magic. To not go there was obviously news to Natalya. The look on her face was one of ecstatic shock.  
  
"We understand sweetie, that this may come as a bit of a shock for you, but we really think it's for the best, and we've already spoken to the Headmaster there, in addition to the Ministry of Magic, so you've got special permission not to go. And seeing as how it is your eleventh birthday today, we figured it would be most appropriate to tell you now. "  
  
She grinned and beamed with an uncontrollable happiness, which was indeed a rare sight for the usually melancholy little girl.  
  
"Oh mum, dad! This is the best present I've ever gotten! I don't have to go to school ever again! No more stupid school books or teachers or dumb classmates ever again!"  
  
Her father and mother frowned.   
  
Mrs. MacShane spoke gently. "Uhm, dear, I think you misunderstood us. We didn't mean that you're schooling is at an end. We meant... that..."  
  
Mr. MacShane forced a large smile and finished off his wife's sentence. "We meant that you'll simply be receiving tutoring instead. The finest there is. Head Boy with honors. A simply brilliant young man."  
  
Natalya was stunned. Her mood suddenly became the exact opposite extreme of her overwhelming glee. Rage rose up inside of her and burst as she did not really know how to handle this news.  
  
"This... this is a wretched birthday present. The worst! The absolute worst!"  
  
Dameon had been silent the entire time, watching, and waiting to speak. Now, he spoke.  
  
"Natalya, I assure you that you will not regret studying under me."  
  
She ignored him, staring maliciously at her parents, then turning her stare to him, then back to her parents.   
  
"You aren't saying... I mean you can't possibly.... he's so rude, and so...so..." Words failed her. She stammered on in this manner for quite a while, interrupting herself and never quite finishing her sentences until her father began to grow angry. He always did the best for his daughter, and this was the best.   
  
"Yes, we are saying this young man, Mr. Dameon Sauroman, will be your tutor from now until the end of your schooling. And you will accept it."   
  
All the poise and flame came to a dead halt inside Natalya and her stuttering stopped. She couldn't believe it. Her father was not going to be persuaded.  
  
Dameon stood and stepped over to where Natalya was sitting, staring down at her. "Ms. MacShane, knowledge is one of the most important things to posses in this time and age. To stop the learning process would be ludicrous. I can teach you things you never thought were possible. I can teach you things far beyond simple spells and charms." He paused. " I can teach you things that even the greatest of wizards long to know. Besides...," Dameon went on with a lowered tone in his voice. He leaned down very close to Natalya so that their noses almost touched and stared straight into her eyes. A playful smirk played upon his lips and he whispered, "...knowledge...is...power."  
  
She sat there, dumbfounded and lost in thought. Dameon stepped back and addressed the MacShane's. "I thank you for the dinner, please give the elves my compliments." They all stood, and followed him out the main dining hall into the main entryway.   
  
"It was our pleasure to have you Mr. Sauroman. I should hope we will be seeing you soon," said Mr. MacShane.  
  
"Oh yes. Lessons will begin Monday at nine o'clock. I expect Natalya will be ready." He looked down to her once more and winked in such a matter that she almost trusted him.  
  
Natalya's mother could not contain her excitement. "Oh, it'll be so much fun! We'll get all your things this weekend Natalya! Your wand, your books."   
  
Natalya stood watching the young Mr. Dameon Sauroman. Dally, the house elf, opened the door for Dameon and as he stepped into the night, he turned to Mr. and Mrs. MacShane.   
  
"I bid you all goodnight. Oh.Natalya." he said, turning to her. "I believe this is yours."   
  
He tossed Natalya's piece of charcoal back to her. She caught it without looking at the charcoal, her eyes locked on him. Dameon smiled his wicked smile at her once more, nodded, and stepped out, leaving Natalya staring silently out the door, clutching her charcoal. 


End file.
